kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Did All The Love Go?
Where Did All The Love Go? was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 2nd track on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. It was released on 17 August 2009 as the second single off the album and peaked in the UK charts at #30. Background An earlier version of Where Did All The Love Go? included a "huge 2001 sci-fi intro" as well as a "mad ending". The former was later cut, the latter ended up as Swarfiga, the following track on the album.Q Magazine, December 2009 Being one of the songs that co-producer Dan the Automator changed the most, Serge called the the finished version a "disco tune" and likened it to a David Bowie or Fleetwood Mac song.Kasabian on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Lyrically it was inspired by the media's interpretation of "Broken Britain" and reading in the papers about violence, but the band insists they are not preaching, merely asking the question.NME, 13 June 2009 In January 2012 Serge named Where Did All The Love Go? as his favourite lyrics he has written.KASABIAN | LADYGUNN Live Where Did All The Love Go? was debuted on 16 May 2009 in Brighton and has been a permanent part of the set ever since. It has been performed acoustically in several radio sessions and for an episode of Sky Arts Songbook in April 2011 Serge played the song on his own. Starting from T in the Park 2012 it got a new, slower outro for a while. Video The Where Did All The Love Go? video was directed by Charles Mehling and shot in Wembley. It shows the band playing in a tent surrounded by circus artists and surreal characters. According to Serge it was inspired by "Kenneth Anger in films like Scorpio Rising, Busby Berkeley and French cabaret".Dispatches from the Madhouse Pt 1 It was released on the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition Remixes Burns Remix Burns is a British producer. The remix appears on *Where Did All The Love Go? Digital Single *Where Did All The Love Go? 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE65) *Where Did All The Love Go? Promo CD-R *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) Quotes Releases Albums *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (PARADISE57) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Digital Album *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE59) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD (PARADISE56) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Sampler (PARADISE56S) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Slipcase (PARADISE62) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Bonus Track CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Clean Album Sampler *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (EMI USA) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (RCA USA) *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (German Reissue) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Singles ''' *Where Did All The Love Go? Promo CD (PARADISE63) *Where Did All The Love Go? CD Single (PARADISE64) *Where Did All The Love Go? 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE65) *Where Did All The Love Go? Promo CD-R *Where Did All The Love Go? Digital Single *Where Did All The Love Go? Promo CD-R (Japan) Live Releases '''Audio *iTunes Festival: London 2009 *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Man Of Simple Pleasures Italian Special EP (PARADISE83) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) Video *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) Lyrics Ever took a punch in the ribcage sonny Ever met a soul who had no shrine Keep this all in your mind and get inside my window What have we become trying to kill each other You're faking it son, gonna get you tonight I'll suck another breath to the hearts of the revolution 'Cause it still ain't right Where did all the love go I don't know I don't know I bet you can't see it Where did all the love go I don't know I don't know I bet you can't see it Gotta see the signs of a real change coming Take another sip from this hobo's wine Get yourself a million miles from this concrete jungle This is a time full of fear, full of anger Our heroes exchanged for a telephone line Whatever happened to the youth of its generation 'Cause it still ain't right Where did all the love go I don't know I don't know I bet you can't see it Where did all the love go Now I don't know why Oh why The rivers on the pavement Are flowing now with blood The children of the future Are drowning in the flood Where did all the love go Now I don't know why Oh why In this social chaos There's violence in the air Gotta keep your wits about you Careful not to stare Where did all the love go I don't know I don't know I bet you can't see it Where did all the love go Now I don't know why Oh why I bet you can't see it References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles